


16 Candies

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Play, Nudity, Sexual Content, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: Frisk and Stretch have been in a relationship for a while now. And while Stretch is out running errands, Frisk is quick to work on a special surprise for her birthday boyfriend's special day~





	16 Candies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenvixen/gifts).



> Another drabbles I had done earlier this year for my friend goldenvixen's birthday! 
> 
> Hgnnn the best tall glass of honey that is the Underswap Papyrus~~~~
> 
> SO HERES TO MY FRIEND D!
> 
> Happy birthday Hun! ((Even thought it was several months ago xD))

Stretch seemed to blip into Frisks room rather unexpectedly. He had received a text alert from the human about something in her bathroom breaking. And needed a handyman like Stretch to help. And seeing as she offered him some of her sugar, along with several bottles of honey he would quickly accept it.

So he was standing alone in her room, which was smelling rather pleasant. Between her sweet cherry blossom scent, along with the baked goods that seemed to be scattered across the room. Not to mention that sweet sweet smell of honey.

“babydoll?” Stretch drawled out as he began to saunter deeper into the room. Hearing her adorable squeak, she sounded like she was still in the bathroom.

“J-just trying t-to clean up!” She stuttered out hurriedly. He could even hear the way she cussed under her breath and the clatter of other things. No doubt more sweet smells to drive him crazy.

At times like these he would usually pull out a cigarette. However he didn't want to disrupt the flow of the scents around him. Walking up to a particular bowl, he reached in and pulled out a sucker. Only to unwrap it and stick it between his teeth. He would walk once again over towards the bathroom

This time he was greeted by a large crack. As if something just collided with metal.

“sugar cube, what the hell are you doing….” He began to say only to trail off as his eye sockets would land on Frisk. Who at the moment was bent over the tub, sporting what looked like… Edible panties?! Her neck covered with candy necklaces. And sporting what seemed to be two cookies covering her breasts tied together with the candy necklaces.

Her face turned bright red as she began to scuttle away from the tub. Allowing Stretch to finally get a perfect view of her full outfit.

“I w-wanted to s-surprise you because Blue said it was your birthday! And I know we hadn't gotten to really you know… Spend quality time and I thought maybe this was a great way! And....” She continued on and on, practically blabbering at this point as he just stared, dumbfounded on exactly the effort it took her to do this. By his silence though she would look down and slowly cover herself.

“This was a stupid idea wasn't it?” She asked feeling completely embarrassed as she began to reach for a towel. But before she could fully grab it, Stretch had blipped forward and pressed her against the wall. His eye sockets lidded as his laid back smile returned. 

“i think it's very sweet of you to do all of this.” He spoke with a chuckle and leaned forward. The sucker in his mouth had dropped when he entered the room. So using his kanines, he would nip at the candy beads that held up her makeshift bra.

“and here I thought something actually broke.” He mumbled as his teeth would graze her skin. Licking up the sweet perpetration she had already gather from being so nervous.

“...A-Actually….” She said softly which made him pull back. With one hand she would raise it to show Stretch the metal part of what looked like the knob for the bath tubs water. “I wanted to make it seem a little believable.” She admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

Stretch would watch her and begin to crack up. He began laughing so hard he had leaned up against her. The girl would turn bright red and smacked the skeleton in his forearm.

“Hey I worked really hard on this!” She whined and puffed her cheeks as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. His laughing finally subsiding to a chuckle.

“i'm sorry cupcake.” He half assed apologized as his teeth grazed her neck before. “maybe I should repay you for all the hard work. give you my special baked good.” This time his teeth would attach to her neck as his hand roughly tugged the bra off of her, easily making a mess of the candy.

Frisk could only gasp as she was now bare and pressed further against the wall. She was already beginning to feel slick.

“O-okay birthday boy. Whatever you wanna do!” She would speak but her voice was in a high pitch, obviously enjoying the sensation of his teeth.

“anything?” He asked and peeked up at her face. As she turned red once more, she nodded in confirmation. And with a dark chuckle, Stretch pinned her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hip bones and pressing her higher on the wall.

“well… i'd say it about time we put a bun in the oven.” This time he growled and continued to attack her neck as she moaned out loudly.

And this continued on until Filf Frisk was finally pregnant with hers and Stretch’s child.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> LOOOK!!!!!!
> 
> *smacks*
> 
> THIS AIN'T A ZELDA FIC!
> 
> But if you're Undertale trash like me and wanna see more juicy smuts that don't tease like me~ come join our discord! 
> 
> 18+ Only please~
> 
> https://discord.gg/PzjNWuH


End file.
